oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Stronghold (location)
:For the quest, see Troll Stronghold (quest). The Troll Stronghold is a stronghold of mountain trolls. Notable trolls include Burntmeat, My Arm, and Ug from various quests involving trolls. The stronghold itself is underground in a mountain. It is spread across three levels, with the top two levels having some windows carved out rock, looking out the mountain. The stronghold contains the Troll Stronghold storeroom, which contains the trolls' hoard of the rare herb Goutweed. The storeroom is like a minigame, in which players can obtain the herbs. Many of the trolls in the stronghold are aggressive. Quest-related trolls and troll cooks are not aggressive. The troll guards in the storeroom will not fight players but will hit (once) and expel any they catch in the storeroom. There is an Herb farming plot which cannot become diseased on the stronghold's roof for player use upon completing the quest My Arm's Big Adventure. Location and entrances Players coming west from the Trollheim area can use the western entrance, which enters the stronghold on its upper level. Players can get to Trollheim by using the Trollheim Teleport or by walking there from Burthorpe (Climbing boots are required). Players using the mountain passage between Burthorpe and the Fremennik Province (climbing boots are required) can use the southern entrance, which enters the stronghold on its lower level. Map of the stronghold Upper level : 1 - Western entrance, to Trollheim. : 2 - Ladder to mountaintop : 3 - Northern stairs down to middle level : 4 - Southern stairs down to middle level : A - Mountain Trolls, levels 69 and 71 : B - Troll General, level 113 Middle level : 3 - Northern stairs up to upper level : 4 - Southern stairs up to upper level : 5 - Stairs down to lower level, prison area : 6 - Stairs down to lower level, kitchen storeroom area : A - Mountain Trolls, levels 69 and 71 : C - Ug; starting point of the Troll Romance quest : D - Aga and Arrg : E - Troll kitchen, with troll cooks, Burntmeat, kitchen drawers, and other kitchen items. Burntmeat is the starting point for the My Arm's Big Adventure quest. : F - Pen, with mountain goats and hay bales Lower level : 5 - Stairs up to middle level : 6 - Stairs up to middle level, kitchen area : 7 - Southern entrance : G - Berry and Twig, level 71 troll prison guards : H - Eadgar, human prisoner : J - Godric, human prisoner : K - Troll Stronghold storeroom Mountaintop After My Arm's Big Adventure, the mountaintop (also known as the Troll Stronghold 'roof') is where the player can use a disease-free Herb patch for Farming. A vacationing Tool leprechaun and My Arm are here. Personalities * Ug * Twig * Berry * Aga * Arrg * Burntmeat * My Arm * Eadgar * Godric Monsters * Mountain troll (levels 69, 71) * Troll general (level 113) Other * Troll cook (in kitchen) * Troll guard (in storeroom) Quests * Troll Stronghold (quest) * Troll Romance * My Arm's Big Adventure Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations